


Bulkheads

by LittleTayy



Series: The Sexual Adventures of Basil & Kathryn [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Light dom/sub undertones, Smut, The Sexual Adventures of Basil & Kathryn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: Janeway and Ayala test just how sturdy the bulkheads are in quarters.





	Bulkheads

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd because I'm lazy basically. This was really an attempt to get back into my writing mojo and....this turned into surprise smut. 
> 
> Also, thank you to Caladenia who thought up a title for this fic. I spent three weeks trying to think up a title for this and her first suggestion is the perfect one. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and please review. :) LT.

He had her pressed up against the bulkhead, both of his hands pressing her own against the metal behind her. She was completely pinned, he had control over her body at the moment and they both relished in the feeling. She tried to glare up at him, though the salacious grin she wore and the excited sparkle in her eyes, dampened the effect. Not that it truly mattered, Ayala knew for a fact she liked to pretend she didn't like giving up control. If he'd learnt anything over the past few months, it was that Kathryn Janeway liked it rough and liked to act like she didn't want it.

It had been a fine line of course, when they'd first started doing this. She was the Captain and Ayala had erred on the side of caution but he was exceptionally good at reading people and had quickly realised her feigned resistance was anything but. After all, she had been the one to approach him first.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" Her husky voice growled, her face a perfect picture of impatience.

Ayala chuckled, his dark eyes meeting hers as he grinned. "What if I am?" He drawled, voice low as his eyes looked hungrily up and down her body. She was still dressed in her uniform, minus her jacket; breasts rising and falling quickly with arousal. "You're not going anywhere. I could have you against the bulkhead all night long," he whispered into her ear suggestively.

His lips pressed against her ear, nibbling lightly and grinning as he felt the shiver that ran through her body. He moved his mouth lower, nipping and kissing along her jaw before realising the damn turtleneck was in his way. Pulling back, he eyed Kathryn curiously for a moment, holding her hands above her head with one hand as the other fingered her grey undershirt.

"In the way?" She asked with a slight smirk and the rise of an eyebrow.

Ayala said nothing in response, instead moved both hands down her body to rid her of the garment. Tossing it to the floor of her quarters, he never took his eyes off her, grinning when her hands pressed back against the bulkhead. He was far more pleased with the image of her he nowhad; hair mussed, lips swollen and chest straining against the tight tank top.

"Lovely," he murmured, more to himself then to her.

Kathryn smiled either way, licking her lips as she waited for his next move. She was desperate for him to touch her more, to feel their skin against each other. But she knew that wasn't his plan, knew he wanted to make her beg, wanted to draw this out for as long as he could.

It took a moment but then he was stepping closer, one hand moving up to press hers together, holding tightly. His free hand cupped her cheek, fingers stroking over her skin gently, thumb tracing her lower lip. She resisted the urge to open her mouth and suck at the digit. His hand moved down then, hand tightening against her throat for a long moment before moving further down. He cupped and squeezed at a breast, her body arching involuntarily into his touch making Ayala grin. Pushing up the edge of the tank top, his hand splayed across her smooth stomach, resting there a moment before slowly moving lower.

“Ayala,” she whined, voice breathless as her body squirmed under his touch.

Ayala grinned widely, pressing a rough and passionate kiss to her lips, distracting her as his hand unzipped her pants and slipped inside. He nipped at her bottom lip as he pulled away, his fingers pressing firmly on her clit at the same time, causing her to yelp.

“This what you wanted princess?” He asked gruffly, his eyes boring into hers.

She didn't say anything, only nodding quickly. Ayala grinned, a single finger circling her clit slowly before his hand moved lower, rubbing against her wet folds. Her hips bucked against him out of instinct, trying to direct him to where she really wanted him; inside of her.

“You want me to fuck you with my fingers?” He growled, tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he looked her over. There was almost a primal satisfaction for him at seeing his usually in control captain like this. Having control over her body, though limitedly granted, always had his pulse racing and a desire to make her beg shone through.

“Yes,” she breathed, panting out her words. “Please.”

“I don't know,” he told her, looking contemplative. “It doesn't sound like you really want it,” he mused, lips quirking up in the smallest of smirks. If he was going to fuck her how she liked, he was going to make her beg for it.

A whine left her lips, an uncharacteristic pout gracing her features for only a moment before her wide eyes met his. “I need you to fuck me. Please. I need you to fuck me with your fingers...make me cum. Please Ayala, please,” she begged breathlessly, playing her part perfectly.

Ayala took a moment to look at her, eyes traveling her entire body before meeting her eyes once again. As their eyes connected again, he slipped two fingers into her wet heat, curling them eagerly and watching intently as her lips parted in a silent gasp. She hadn't been expecting it and that thrilled them both.

Slowly Ayala moved his fingers in and out of her, working a slow pace as her hips canted up off the wall to meet his slow thrusts. He was taking his time, enjoying the feel of her around his fingers, pressing his body into her more as his mouth found her neck, nipping and sucking at her creamy skin. As he shifted closer, Kathryn lifted a leg to wrap around his hip giving him a better angle to fuck her from. His thrusts picked up and she gasped against his ear, trying to work her hips in time to his movements.

His pace picked up, his thumb rubbing against her clit eagerly. She was panting harder now, breath hitching as she got closer and closer to her peak. Ayala pushed a third finger into her, working his hand frantically, biting the junction of her neck and collarbone; grinning against her skin as he felt her body start to tremble and her walls tightening around his fingers. He pulled back to look at her, grinning at her half closed eyes and rosy cheeks, her body still shaking from her orgasm.

He thrust his fingers into her a few more times before pulling them out, wiping them against her hip before stripping her of her uniform pants and underwear. He grinned at her widely as both his hands moved to grasp at her hips, using his hands to turn her body around so that she was now facing the bulkhead. Her hands automatically flattened against the grey of the wall, her legs parting a little as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

Ayala admired her in the new position for only a moment before he undid his own pants, pushing them down to his thighs and releasing his already hard length. A hand gripped her waist, as the other wrapped around himself, stroking a little as he stepped closer and pushed into Kathryn without warning. She moaned eagerly, still sensitive from her orgasm, hips pushing back against him eagerly. The hand on her waist tightened as the other moved up her body, eventually covering one of the hands she’d flattened against the bulkhead. He thrust into her slowly for a moment, letting her feel every inch of him inside her.

“Oh fuck. Harder, Ayala, please,” her husky voice begged, a whimper escaping her lips as he jerked his hips into her.

As much as Ayala wanted to tease her more, he obliged her request. His hands tightened against her, thrusting into her harder and faster, enjoying the feeling of her smaller body pressing eagerly against his own. Her head fell back against his chest, her eyes closed, and he slipped his hand from her waist to wrap his arm across her stomach, holding her tightly in place. He thrust fast and hard then, keeping Kathryn pressed against his body and the wall, keeping her firmly in his control.

His thrusts hit hard and deep, taking full advantage of the position he had her in. His grip on her waist loosened, letting his hand fall down between her thighs, fingers immediately seeking out her clit. He stroked the bundle of nerves in time with his thrusts, mouth nipping at her exposed shoulder. It wasn't long before he felt her walls start to flutter and her breathing hitch with pleasure.

Her orgasm hit her with a gasp, her body tensing and trembling as Ayala kept her pressed against the wall. Pleasure washed over her, and as he kept thrusting, she could feel the pleasure keenly buzzing throughout her body. Ayala gave one final, hard thrust, releasing himself deep inside her with a mute groan; nipping at her neck to keep from making too much noise.

“Fuck,” a voice murmured satisfied.

It took a moment for Ayala to come back to his senses, his hand slowly releasing Kathryn’s. Hers stayed pressed loosely against the wall as his ran down an arm, rubbing lightly at her skin, almost like an attempt to soothe. He waited till her legs were stable, no longer trembling, till he stepped away with a sloppy kiss to her shoulder.

Ayala smirked. “Was that how you wanted it Captain?” He asked smugly, as he watched her turn around and lean back against the wall; gloriously naked.

Kathryn regarded him with a slight smirk, unashamed. Her hair was a mess and her skin was flushed and with her hands on her hips, she looked like an erotic masterpiece.

“Almost perfect,” her teasing and husky voice replied as she reached to pull up her uniform pants. “You're a quick study Lieutenant.”

“I do aim to please,” Ayala replied with a grunt, his dark eyes catching hers for a moment. He held the stare for a minute before looking away and pulling on his own uniform.

Kathryn chuckled at his words as she finished dressing, smoothing out her hair as she checked the chronometer. This little rendezvous had taken longer than expected and if she didn't leave now, she was going to have to face Chakotay’s needling.

“I'll see you on the bridge, Lieutenant,” Kathryn told him with a nod, letting herself out of the man’s quarters. She was glad to see the corridor was deserted as she stepped out of his quarters and made her way towards the turbolifts.

Ayala watched her go, resisting the urge to watch her down the hallway. Running a hand through his hair, he wondered how she slipped into Captain mode so easily; or if she even changed out of it to begin with. Sighing, he pulled off his grey uniform shirt and headed for shower; he needed to wash her off of him before she seeped too deeply under his skin.

After all, Ayala didn't want to end up like Chakotay, running around lovesick after their entrancing Captain. 


End file.
